Hooker Heels
by Veroxion
Summary: /SasuSaku. For Hypheniated\ "Your heels are too... high. You're higher than usual... and uh, its... annoying." /Drabble\


**Author's Notes: **For _Hypheniated_. Thanks for the prompts :)

**Prompts: **hooker heels, scream, "I don't want kids yet!"

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Why the hell was he here? Glancing over at Sakura, who was admiring herself in the bathroom mirror, he frowned deeply. (_His_) Sakura was going on a date tonight with some moron (who would soon find himself hanging naked off a bridge if he dared to touch what was his).

Sakura noticed his obvious displeasure and rolled her eyes. Sasuke was always like this—overprotective and always saying she could do much better than the losers she went out with (this however, was said on _every single_ date she went on).

Well, he wasn't going to ruin this date!

Lee-san was a nice and honest person, and after years of him professing his 'undying, youthful love' she had finally agreed to go on a date with him.

She looked at Sasuke, who was leaning against the tiled wall and brooding, and gave a sad smile. After all, she knew what it was like when someone did not return your feelings.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked softly, giving a twirl so that the ivory dress she was wearing flowed out around her.

"Hn." was all Sasuke muttered as he continued to brood.

Sakura let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked, approaching him.

"You shouldn't go out with bushy brows."

Sakura raised a thin pink eyebrow. "Why?" she asked curiously, hope building up inside her. Maybe... maybe Sasuke was going to confess—?

"You look like a hooker in those heels."

Sakura stared at him blankly before rage consumed her. "OH? So, first I can't date a nice, honest, _emotional_ men and now, I look like a hooker?" she screamed, enraged that Sasuke would talk to her like that. Sure, he had insulted her before, but they were _best_ friends now.

"What I meant to say was..." Sasuke glanced down at Sakura. Tears were dribbling down her cheeks. "Shit..." he whispered.

"Sorry." he apologized. He directed his gaze to her feet. "Your heels are too... high. You're higher than usual... and uh, its... annoying."

Sasuke watched as a smile came to Sakura's face and she giggled. Her cheeks were still stained with tears and he wiped them away. Sakura stared up at him with big, puffy emerald eyes.

"Maybe I wore _hooker heels _as you call them, so I could be taller."

"I don't like it." Sasuke grumbled.

"Maybe," she continued. "I wore heels so could do this." and with that, Sakura stood on her tip-toes (Sasuke was still _**way too damn tall**_) and kissed him passionately.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, but when Sakura's small hands slid from his chest, to his shoulders and then tangled in his hair, he finally started to kiss back.

He drew her closer, his hand bunching up the silk of her white dress, and sliding up her creamy thigh. She gave off a soft moan into his mouth and he smirked at her when he pulled away.

"So, you wore those hooker—Sakura frowned—heels so you could kiss me?"

"Well... actually... I wore them for Lee-san."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun..."

"How can I not worry? You were going to kiss another guy!" he exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun..." her voice held some edge to it.

"No. We are going to sort this now. You will never kiss any other guy besides me. Understand?"

Sakura nodded before she flashed him a radiant smile. "Guess what?"

"...what?"

"I love you."

"WHA—?"

She kissed him again.

* * *

_Moan._

"_S-sasuke-kun?"_

_Smirk._

"_Yeah?"_

_Whimper._

"_D-do you... um, have... any condoms?"_

_Silence._

"_...no."_

"_B-but, I don't w-want kids yet!"_

"_Hey, Sakura, calm down..."_

"_No! Get away! Shoo!"_

"_Whoa, Sakura, come here. See, that feels nice, right?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Get your hand out of there!"_

"_You like it though. I can tell."_

"_SHANNARO. GO AWAY!"_

"_Ouch! That hurt!"_

"_Pedophile! Pervert! HENTAIII~!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is complete fail. I lost the plot somewhere in the middle, but whatever. It sounded good in my brain, seriously. (:

**Edit:** 10/6/10. Thanks to _Haruka Kohaku_ for pointing out that I spelled heels wrong. It's been fixed now!


End file.
